1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an overgarment such as a shirt, coat, vest of the like with a pocket.
In such overgarments, especially shirts, coats, vests or the like there are generally breast pockets into which the owner of a mobile telephone inserts it in order to be able to make or receive calls at any time. Normally, the pockets are relatively wide so that when bending, running or the like the mobile telephone can slip out of the breast pocket. In other versions, the pocket is so narrow that a mobile telephone cannot be inserted into it. Another disadvantage. preferably of light, for example summer or for example silk, overgarments, is that with the mobile telephone inserted the overgarment is more or less strongly stretched out of shape.
2. Description of Related Art
The object of this invention is to avoid the aforementioned unwanted effects in an overgarment of the indicated type.